


It's Elemental, Baby

by maddie_winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_winchester/pseuds/maddie_winchester
Summary: Reader is an immortal mutant being stuck at the age 17 with control over the elements. Tony Stark, her stand-in father, decides to send her to Midtown High School where she meets a certain webslinger.





	1. 590 Years Old and Still In Highschool

You were 17 when you discovered that you had stopped aging. It was one of the many perks of being some sort of mutant, you supposed. You thought that elemental control was weird, but man were you wrong. You still remembered when you had been born. You didn’t feel old because you tried to keep up with most of the current pop culture, but it was hard to deny that you weren’t technically a kid. 1428 was so long ago. You meandered through life doing what you could to help people, but also trying to keep yourself alive. You did what you had to do. In the late 1500s, you had moved to the “newly discovered” North America. In the late 1600s, you had almost been burned at the stake for being a witch.

In the span of over 500 years, you had discovered many things about yourself. Firstly, when you manipulated your fire, you could literally turn yourself into a human torch, but fire that you didn’t produce burned. Secondly, you had found out that, despite what you had originally thought, there were a limited number of so-called “immortals” existing with you. After talking to a girl named Emelia and a boy named Bernard, you discovered that by finding your “soulmate,” only then would you begin to age again. While that was great for Emelia and Bernard, you thought that it was a load of horse shit. Soulmates didn’t exist, and you weren’t about to get your hopes up. 

In 2012, you met Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. After the battle of New York, he had seen you fighting against Loki’s (or rather, Thanos’) army. He immediately recruited you, and you went to live in the tower. Later, you transferred with the rest of the Avengers to the compound in upstate New York. Life was different but good. 

Tony became a father figure for you to look up to. Bruce was the sweetest man you had ever met. Nat was a friend you could trust. Cap had you looking at the bright side of things. Clint wasn’t around as much, but you enjoyed his friendship whenever he came around. Thor was a thrill seeker. He was fun to go out and do things with. Wanda was much like Nat in that you could trust her with anything. Vis was… Different. You liked him, but you had a feeling that Vision didn’t quite like you. 

Nearly every day passed like this: You’d wake up and make a quick cup of tea. Then, you’d badger Bruce about his latest projects and breakthroughs. You would then check in with Nat and see if there were any new missions. After that, you would go help Tony in the lab. Occasionally you’d train in the afternoons, but it was difficult to beat you in anything that allowed super abilities. Steve taught you hand-to-hand with constant interjections from Nat. Wanda taught you how to defend your mind. You loved them. They were your family. 

But every family has spats. Apparently, without telling you, Tony and Nat had registered you at a high school. 

Oh, the fight had been terrible. There was screaming, crying, and even some power usage. Friday had threatened to call the cops. You may have been hundreds of years old, but you still felt 17. You had never had a formal education, and Tony insisted that while he was “still alive and kickin’, by God, you’d have the best goddamn education he could get.” You had tested with genius level scores, but Nat told you, albeit more gently, that without a diploma you wouldn’t be able to get a decent job. 

“Job?!” You had screamed. “My job is to save the motherfucking world!” But that wasn’t exactly true. You felt slightly indebted to Tony and, well, what would happen after the Avengers died? Would you be left alone? You could get Thor to take you to Asgard, but you had a feeling that he wouldn’t be willing to take you. 

So, reluctantly, you agreed to attend Midtown High School of Science and Technology. In preparation for your first day, you and Wanda had a shopping spree. With new jeans and more t-shirts than you could count, you felt at least somewhat prepared. 

On the morning of your first day, Happy drove you into town. You had packed your essentials in your brand-new backpack: earbuds and your phone. 

Walking in, you didn’t get a lot of looks. People just brushed past you as you made your way to the office, although you didn’t really know where you were going. You glanced down and looked at the schedule in your hand, not bothering to stop walking. 

“Oh shit!” You slammed into someone and sent their things sprawling. So much for a good first impression. Quickly bending down, you scooped up armfuls of their things, noting a binder with Princess Leia in slave costume.

“I am so sorry!” You mumbled, shoving their things back at them. You peeked up and offered them what you hoped was a sheepish smile. 

“No, no man! Don’t worry about it!” The boy had dark floppy hair and an infectious smile. “I’m Ned, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

“I’m (Y/N). Cool binder, by the way.” He grinned so hard you thought his face would split.

“You like Star Wars? Dude! That’s so cool! You’d get along so well with my best friend. He like Star Wars, too. Actually, later today he and I are going to his place to build a Lego Death Star. It’s just under 5,000 pieces!”

You laughed at his enthusiasm. “Yeah, that’s pretty cool, Ned. I’d love to talk about it later with you, but I’d better find the office. First day here and everything.”

“The office?” 

“Yup.”

“Well, you’re going the completely wrong way.”

You sighed. Of course you were. “Could you please-”

“Yeah, yeah! So do a 180 and then take the first left you see.” Ned smiled at you and then gave you a fist bump. “See you around, yeah? If you want, you can sit with my group at lunch! I say group but, there are only like three of us…” He trailed off awkwardly.

“I’d love to! I’ll look for you in my classes, too,” you said. “I gotta go, but I’ll hopefully talk to you later. I owe you one for all your help!”

You took off down the hallway as the first bell rang.


	2. Karen is Peter's Therapist

(3rd Person POV for this chapter)

“Dude, I’m telling you, she was so cool!” Peter rolled his eyes at his friend and continued filling in his calculus homework.

“I know. You’ve said it like, three times.” 

“Peter, she’s also a total babe.”

“And she said she wanted to sit with us? I think you’ve just been watching too much porn, buddy.”

“We’re cool!” Ned said defensively. “I mean, you are at least. You’re a freakin’ superhero in case you forgot.” Peter quickly shushed him.

“You gotta stop saying that when other people are around, man,” Peter stage-whispered. “One day you’re gonna blow my cover.”

“You’re just paranoid, Pete.”  
-  
Spanish was Peter’s worst subject. Unfortunately, it was also Ned’s. Most of the class was spent goofing off, trying to see who could create the most aerodynamic paper airplane or how far Peter’s webshooters could shoot without being caught. 

Señor Warren droned on about verb conjugations when the door opened. Principal Davis bustled in, followed by a girl with one earbud in her ear. Principal Davis hated when students did that, Peter knew. Just last week he had confiscated his phone and locked it in a filing cabinet. It had been a pain to lockpick, but eventually he had retrieved it without being caught.

“Class, I’d like to introduce you to Miss (Y/N) Stark. Please make her feel welcome.” With that, he quickly exited. The girl was staring straight forward, not meeting anyone’s stares, her lips pursed.

Senor Warren blinked, then offered her a weak smile. 

“Hola, Señorita (Y/N). Do you know any Spanish?”

She smiled a little and shrugged. “Sí, sé algo de español. No tanto como tú, sin embargo.”

“Ah, well, very good. Just, uh, go pick an empty seat.”

She stepped forward, looking a little uncertain of herself. Ned immediately jumped into action and waved her over. She smiled gratefully at him and chose the seat next to him.

“That’s the second time you’ve saved me today, Ned. I’m starting to think you’re like my own personal superhero.” Ned smiled at this, although a little uncomfortably. (Y/N) leaned around him and smiled at Peter.

“Hey, I’m (Y/N).”

“Peter. It’s nice to meet you,” he mumbled, face flushing. Ned hadn’t been exaggerating. It was like Peter was looking at the physical manifestation of everything he found attractive in the female species. She had eyes that sparkled and an infectious smile. The way her hair casually fell was stunning, and sweet baby Jesus was that a science pun t-shirt? He thought his heart might stop beating.

“You’re Ned’s best friend, right?”

“Tha- That would be me,” said Peter, eyes downcast.

“He told me that you guys were going to build a Lego Death Star. That sounds fun and all, but it’s really fun once you’ve already built it,” she said with a mischievous smile.

Ned groaned.

“No way! How big is it? Where did you put Emperor Palpatine? Did it come with Darth Vader? Did you know that you can buy the Millenium Falcon from A New Hope? With Han and Chewy inside?”

“Big, in his “throne room,” yes, yes, and yes,” you said.

“I am so jealous of you right now,” sighed Ned. “What do you think, Peter?”

“Yeah, that’s, uh, pretty cool, yup,” Peter said. Why on earth couldn’t he actually form sentences?

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ned whispered in Peter’s ear. “You sound rude right now, dude. We gotta be nice to her!”

“Ned, she reminds me of Liz. In a great way. In a holy-shit-she’s-nerdy-but-still-hot way. You know I can’t talk to girls.”

“Dude just chill. You save the city on a daily basis, but can’t talk to girls? That’s just sad.”

The bell rang and dismissed them. Peter made sure to get out of there as quickly as possible. The rest of the day passed with very little interaction with her, but to his dismay, (and yet, excitement), she shared most of his classes. He honestly couldn’t wait to get out and just get into his suit. Karen would love to talk about this. But maybe he should go to the compound and talk to Mr. Stark… 

This was all so complicated. Girls were complicated. He really didn’t need any more distractions right now. 

When the final bell rang, he practically sprinted out the school doors. Looking around, he was about to jump the fence when he spotted a familiar car. Happy’s car. What was Happy doing here? Casually leaning against the fence, he watched the new girl briskly walk to the car and climb in the front seat. What the hell?

Oh, he shouldn’t be doing this, but what did he have to lose? The suit, Aunt May, his scholarship to Midtown, Ned… Okay maybe he’d stop thinking about the consequences and just do it. He slipped into an alley behind the school and wriggled into his suit, then he took a deep breath and began to scale the building. He spotted the car and silently landed on its roof. 

The journey was about 45 minutes, so Peter laid back and enjoyed his alone time with Karen.

“Hey, Karen.”

“Hello, Peter. How was school today?”

Peter sighed. “Yeah, it was okay. There was a new girl today. She’s, wow, uh, really pretty. And nice.”

“Have you asked her out yet?”

“What? No! Karen, I can’t just ask her out 2 minutes after we’ve met! It’s just like talking to Liz all over again, or I guess not talking to her.”

“Did she say that she doesn’t like you?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, no.”

“Did she make any attempt to avoid you?”

“No… She actually tried to talk to me. But,” he said hurriedly. “But she tried to talk to Ned a lot, too!” Karen was silent for a moment. 

“Maybe tell her you’re a superhero.” Peter choked on air.

“Karen, you know I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“That’d blow my cover! I can’t trust her! I’ve met her once! She could end up getting hurt, then Aunt May could get hurt, then Ned could get hurt…”

“But Ned knows that you’re Spider-Man.”

“That’s different. That was an accident.”

“What is her name?”

“Her name is (Y/N). (Y/N) Stark, I think,” Peter sighed. Now that he was thinking about it, it was too much of a coincidence. A girl with the last name Stark shows up at Midtown with Happy driving her there? Oh, hell. Tony. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“I searched the database and there is currently one record of a (Y/N) Stark living in New York. But, it looks like the birth certificate, social security number, and passport were created eight days ago at 9:17 pm by one Anthony Edward Stark from 1800 Palos Verde Drive.”

Well, motherfuck. That’s what he’d been afraid of. And now, he was pulling into the Avengers compound. Oh shit shit shit shit shit, what am I doing? He frantically thought.

“Karen, I think we made a mistake in coming here. Can you get me out without being seen?”

“Impossible. They already know you are here.”

Peter cursed under his breath. This was so not good. FRIDAY’s voice sounded around him as Happy pulled the car into the garage.

“Welcome Mr. Hogan, Miss (L/N) and Mr. Parker. I hope your days were excellent. Mr. Hogan, Ms. Potts requires you in her office. Miss (L/N), Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner require your presence in the lab. Later, Ms. Romanoff and Miss Maximoff would like to speak with you. Mr. Parker, you have no current assignments.” FRIDAY’s voice cut off and echoed throughout the spacious garage. Peter could hear Happy grumbling as he opened the car doors.

“Parker? I don’t see him,” Happy said gruffly, the car muffling a lot of the conversation. There was more shuffling, and a lilting female voice spoke.

“Who is Parker?”

“He’s a kid, ‘bout your age. Yes, I know you’re hundreds of years old. Mmhm. He’s annoying as hell. Loves to sneak up to the compound uninvited. I bet he’s on the-” Muffled noises prevented Peter from hearing the rest of the sentence. Happy’s head poked up over the roof of the SUV. 

“Found him.”

“Hey, Happy. Just thought I should check in with the gang, you know. See if I had any new missions, and all that,” said Peter. His throat felt tight as he climbed down from the roof of the car and stood across from the girl. He could feel himself redden at your scrutiny. He was only wearing spandex, after all. Happy just rolled his eyes.

“Peter,” whispered Karen in his ear. “Talk to her!”

“Uh. Right. Well, hi, I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” he said, propping his elbow up on the car. “What’s your name?”

She narrowed her eyes.

“I’m Elemental. Were you riding on the roof of the car?” Peter gulped and nodded.

“Cool. Hey, I know that suit, I helped Tony design it! How does it feel? I always thought the AI was a little laggy, but I programmed it to replicate some of my   
personality, so I think she’s pretty chill,” (Y/N) said with a little smirk.

“The suit, uh, feels great. But did you just say you were the Elemental? No one has ever seen your face!”

She shrugged. “Well, now you have.”

“You’re really pretty…” Peter whispered. She flushed a little.

“Thanks, Spidey. From what I can tell from under the suit, you’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a wink.

“Thanks! You know I think it’s all the exercise I get that really-”

In signature Happy style, he rolled his eyes.

“Kid, just shut up. (Y/N), Tony said he wanted to talk to you.” She nodded and walked inside. Peter followed behind her at a distance. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at him. 

“You know, you can walk with me. It’s a little creepy to have you following me.”

“Yeah, right, I knew that.” He sped up to match pace with her. Reaching the lab, she provided a retinal scan for FRIDAY and lead the way down. 

“Hey, Tony! Hey Bruce, I’m home,” she shouted to the lab.

“Hey (Y/N), how was school?” called Bruce from somewhere deep in the lab. Tony emerged from behind a pile of scrap parts.

She shrugged. “It was okay, I met a cool dude who likes Star Wars his name is Ned. His friend was a little strange, though. His name’s Peter. But hey, look who I met in the garage.”

Peter gave an awkward wave. Tony cleared his throat. Damn.

“Uh, (Y/N), you do know that Spider-Boy here is…” Tony caught sight of Peter viciously shaking his head. “Spider-Boy here is in the running to become an Avenger.”  
“Is that so?” She turned to him and studied him a little harder. “Well, I hope you join the team, Spider-Boy. You seem chill.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed a little dreamily. “Yeah, I hope I do too.”


End file.
